My life as Amber Millington
by Nyiko Ndlovu-Maswanganyi
Summary: Amber wasn't always the girl we know now, what happened that made her change? Set 3 years before season one begins.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there, I've got a story idea but need some input

Amber Millington, every time you hear that name you would normally associate it with blonde,stupid,spoilt and annoying but you don't even know half of my life story.

Hi, I'm Amber Marie Logan Millington and this is my story

So? Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey! I just wantd to say that I uploaded the wrong summery at first

ON WITH THE STORY

Chapter 1

Amber P.O.V

I wasnt always this pretty girl with all the money and bling, if anything the money's made my life a living hell.

3 years ago

I looked at myself in the mirror in my medium sized room for the last time this year, what looked back at me was an inteligent and soft spoken girl and yet I felt utterly disgusted with myself and in the school I'm going to-West mountain I think, I'm going to meet super model like girls who are size 0 while I'm size 16. "you'll do fine Ambs, dont sweat it" my 18 year old brother-Brad said, most probably sensing my lack of enthusiasm, "I just dont get why I have to go to boarding school while you never had to go" I replied "they didnt think I needed to and plus you know I spent almost all of my school years in America" Brad said, just as I was about reply my father yelled for me to come downstiars as it was time for me to leave. I first hugged my mother who was close to hysterics by that time, followed by my father who tried to keep a brave face on and lastly Brad whom I hugged the longest "well, see you at Chrismas time" I said, after that I got in the cab my father hired for me and I was off to start a new life with all my nerdiness and insecureness


	3. Chapter 3

AU: thanks for the awesone reviews, the story will be in Amber's P.O.V till I change it

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS,RIHANNA OR THE iPHONE4

Chapter 2

My parents thought it would be safer if I had a private driver, half way to West Mountain(I toured the school with my parents and Brad over Summer holiday) I felt my iPhone4 vibrate and "we found love" by Rihanna playing, indicating a text and from none other than Brad

(Amber in _italics_ and Brad in **bold**)

**Brad:Hey lil sis, how's it going?**

rolling my eyes I typed my reply

_Amber:Brad you know I haven't arrived yet_

a minute later I recived another text

**Brad:I know :P, I just wanted to have some fun...well BYE BOARDING SCHOOL STUDENT:P:P:P;(**

_Amber:hahaha, go die in a hole#eyeroll, bye tyyl, Im here btw_

I should put my phone on silent, I might get mugged(yes, Im paranoid)

"Miss Millington, we're here" James-the driver said, "oh, thanks James" I said.

"Which house are you in?" he asked, "Im in Anubis house, why?" "I want to carry your things there" "no, its fine James, I insist, go home to your wife and kids and here, spoil them"I said handing him 200 pounds. I got my carrier bag(the others arrived yesterday)"Bye James" I said hiding my nervousness.

"Amber, seems just like yeasterday you were a little 5 year old girl with ponytails running to hug your uncle James and now your all grown up, I'm going to miss you my little angel"James said, tearing up while giving me a bone crushing hug, "you'll see over the holidays, promise"I said trying to stay strong, "goodbye for real this time" I said walking away.

5 minutes later I stopped at this big house which looks old by the way. sighing, I though 'this is going to be my home for the next 5 years'. I finally got enough courage to knock on the door and I thought 'this is it'

AU:REVIEW AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS

~~~Dorris~~~


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

"hello dearie, you must be Amber, we've been expecting you. your the last of the housemates to arrive, Im Trudy, your housemother" Trudy said with a warm smile on her face, she seems nice.

"hi,Im Amber like you said, sorry to keep you guys waiting" I apologised shyly,"Nonesense, we dont mind" Trudy said urshering me inside. 'it's really nice, its got this Eygipt feel and look to it'. "everybody, this is Amber Millington, Amber these are your house mates

Fabian Rutter(brown hair,green eyes,handsome and seems sweet)

Mara Jaffray(black hair,big brown eyes,a warm smile on her face, pretty and she seems quiet)

Patricia Williamson(red hair,green eyes,scowl on her face, pretty too but seems mean)

Alfie Lewis(black hair,light brown eyes, cute smile, cute, seems friendly)

Jerome Clarke(wow, he's hot. beautiful ice blue eyes, pouty pink lips and that blonde hair...mervoulous)

Lat but not least, Mick Campbell(wow, he's even hotter...these guys have good genes, baby blue eyes,silky blonde hair and he is so muscular).

"hey Amber" Fabian greeted me, "hello" that was Mara, "hi" was mutteredk by Patricia, "bleep blop bleep bleep alien girl" that was Alfie, "sup" that was from Jerome, "hey Amber" Mick said with a smile. "hi everyone" I said shyly..."well get aquinted kids while I prepare supper"Trudy said leaving to what I guess is the kitchen.

"well Amber, you'll be rooming with Mara and Patricia" Jerome said nicely, "so dont touch any of my stuff allright newbie"Patricia said threateninglly, "oh c'mon Patricia, let me help you unpack Amber"Mara offered nicely "thank you Mara, I would greatly appriciate that"I said

AN:sorry it was so boring, review please

~~~DORRIS~~~


	5. Settling in

Amber and Mara entered their room and the new Anubis housemate felt the need to tell her roomate, "You don't how how relived I felt when I was told you would be my roomate. The one scared me, Patricia I think and the other was just a bit too girly for my liking, no offense."

"I understand what you mean...I was quite relieved myself when I heard that I would be rooming with you instead of Trixie or Joy," Mara said with a light giggle which made Amber feel a bit relaxed. "By the way, don't feel intimidated or uncomfortable. Trixie has the tough girl exterior but is actually quite nice under all that mean," She continued.

"Well, let's hope that I don't rub her the wrong way. I would hate to make enemies here," replied Amber.

An uncomortable silence lingered in the room as Amber unpacked.

After a few minutes Amber felt the need to ask the other girl, "Mara, can I ask you something?"

"Ofcourse" came the quick reply.

"How are the guys around here? I mean Jerome,Alfie,Mick and Fabian"

"I had a feeling you would ask me that. Well, Jerome is the quiet guy who sits in a corner and just observes everyone...but watch out, he is the King of pranks. He once put green hair dye in Trixie's shampoo bottle, She had green hair for picture day He rooms with Alfie."

"Oh my, That's pretty hilarious...I think I should use that on my older brother," Amber giggled.

"Amber!" gasped Mara

"Last summer he and his friends took my matress and put it in the pool," Amber recalled

"That's not horrible"

"Then he invited all the boys from my school, who by the way are cute, and the worst part was that I was wearing my ratty old Hello Kitty pajamas," Amber added

"No! In that case, you better make sure its long lasting dye. And send me pictures please?," asked Mara

"Most def. Anyway, the boys. Next!"

"Ah yes, I almost forgot. Then we have Alfie, He is sweet, funny and considerate but is quite childish and believes in aliens"

"No way," came the shocked reply from Amber

"It's true. Fabian is the smartest guy here, he always makes sure that no one is sad but has problems speaking to girls and is, quite frankly, afraid of girls. Then lastly, we have Mick. This boy is everything girls want in a boyfriend. He is friendly, athletic, kind hearted and absolutely gorgeous!" gushed Mara

"Seems like someone has a crush on Miiiiick," sung Amber

"No" blushed Mara and the girls continued having this playful argument


	6. Oh, Mick

The _parts that are written in italics_ are Mick's thoughts

Mick's P.O.V

"So, what do you think of the new girl?" Alfie asked us while we were playing Assassin's Creed in the game room.

"She seems nice" came Fabian's reply

"Seems prissy" was Jerome's answer.

"I have to go," I said while walking out of the room but before I was out of earshot,

I heard Alfie say "What's eating him?"

_'I can't tell the guys that the new girl really caught my eye. I mean, Jerome would think I'm already whipped while Alfie seems like he has a crush on her and I can't do that to my bro. She seems nice and her eyes are so beautiful, but I'm dating Joy...yet the new girl intrigues me. She looks different and yet I feel like she's like all the other girls at this school. Either-' "_Ouch!" a female voice cried out

"I'm so sorry, Amber!" I apologized _'Stupid stupid STUPID' _I mentally cursed

"Uhm...Mick? Are you okay?" She asked, pulling me out of my thoughts

"Oh, yeah. Here, let me help you up," I quickly offered and held her hand as I helped her up

"Thanks..." Amber said once she was up. "So, what has your mind so occupied that you don't even look where you're going?"

"You"

"ME?" She asked, shocked

"No, not you. Your...weird fashion sense," was what flew out of my mouth before I even had a chance to think about it

"My what?" She was starting to get pissed

"Not your weird fashion sense, your weird smell, I mean the weird smell coming from somewhere," I need to shut up now

"Well, I'm just going...to...bye Mick," Amber mumbled before taking off running, fast.

_'Well, shit. It's official. I am dumber than I was at the beginning of the conversation'_

AN: I hope you liked it! I'll try not to go MIA for two years before I update again, but I gave you two chapters sooooo...

Read and Review for free virtual cookies


End file.
